Barfly
The Barlfy is a casual supporter of Nintega Games but generally an all-around good guy. He was also a member of Fiona Braddock's game world army. Fictional History 2007 (PEH2) Little is known about the Barfly's life before his interactions with Miles Spectre and his allies, other than the fact that he is a rather happy drunk. It was after a few late morning drinks, that the Barfly was passing by an assembly outside of Macrohard Industries and decided to take part in the protest against the company's violent games. It was at this time, that Barfly came into possession of a Nexus Disc. Inserting the disc into his console upon his return home, Barfly was pulled into the video game world and recruited by Macrohard vice president Fiona Braddock to defend the video game worlds of the Nintega Corporation from a virus designed by her corrupt boss Phillip Yates. Barfly found himself teamed up with many of the people from the protest battling against the Macrohard characters positioned to protect the malicious virus from any who would stand in its way. Unfortunately, their first strike was unsuccessful, and they found themselves locked away by the Macrohard characters in the dark dungeons of Bowser's Castle. They were soon rescued by Elias Locke and the team made their way to the Macrohard world of Delta Halo, where they teamed up with Eli's friends to battle Phillip Yates and his army. This second strike proved victorious and the Nintega army was able to escape back to Earth just before Yates' own virus was unleashed on Halo, decimating his video game harddrives. Barfly awoke on Earth and saw this as a perfect opportunity for a celebratory drink at Miles' place of employment AJ's Bar & Grill. There Barfly would continue to frequent, even after Miles no longer worked there. But this would not end his ties to Miles and Elias, as the bar would play a key role in his involvement in yet another video game adventure . . . 2009 (PEH3) On one particular visit to his favorite bar, Barfly ran into his old friend Elias, in a bit of a sour mood following the death of his friend Miles and disappearance of his other friends Nate and Fiona. Elias didn't seem in the mood for talk, so Barfly let him be and continued to hang around. Later that day, Barfly and the bar owner AJ, saw a news broadcast about the arrival of video game powered criminals wreaking havoc on the Tri-State area. Knowing that he was specially knowledgeable in this type of problem, Barfly didn't think twice about leaving his drink with AJ and heading to an abandoned building in Staten Island, which the broadcast had claimed to be the base of operations for these criminals. Barfly, having regained his Fox McCloud powers as a side-effect of these villain's plot, found that Elias had made his way here as well. Elias and his friends had also regained their old video game abilities as well. Barfly joined them to stop the game-powered terrorists from mutating the whole planet into a video game world that their commander, game designer Amethyst Barone would be able to manipulate and control. Production Notes *Barfly is played by Fred Schaefer. *Barfly was not introduced until the 2nd film of the series. *Barfly is 1 of only 3 supporting characters whose name is never revealed throughout the course of the series. :*He is credited as "Protester" in PEH2. :*He is credited as "Barfly" in PEH3. :*The other 2 unnamed characters are Jax Girl and Pedestrian Hero. ::*Soldier Commander's name is never revealed in the series either, though production material shows his name to be "Sleuth." Category:Supporting Characters